Invasion:Earth
by WarDude101
Summary: Template for any Fanfic writers interested in an inter-dimensional invasion of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello maggots. This is my first** **fanfic** **so pllleease don't flame me. This is just one chapter and it's supposed to serve as an example to other writers of my type. I may continue this myself once I get the hang of writing, but until then, I'm gonna let someone else continue this. If you want to PM me and ill see if your worthy. Anyways, hope you like my idea.**

It all started on that small town in Mississip.

At 0430 hours witnesses reported seeing a stage vortex outside of [INSERT TOWN NAME HERE] Mississippi **.** 130 Natitional Guardsman where sent to investigate.

When they arrived the vortex was gone.

In it's place were a group humanoid creatures.

They looked reptialian like in appearance and were equipped with advanced armor and weapons.

At 450 hours the two sides exchanged gunfire. The Guardsmen took heavy losses, as did the Aliens, before the The 30 surving guardsmen were evaced along with the bodies of the aliens.

Within 2 days of the incident, similar incident began happening acrros the globe. The only difference is the creatures, ranging from robots, aliens, wizards cyborgs to zombies, you name it.

After 3 months of fighting they have managed to take Then Iberian Penisula, Some of Western Russia, Northern and western. Africa, some of North America, A handful of islands in the Pacfic, and much of the Chinese Coast.

They don't appear to be in any sort of alliance. Reports have shown them to attack each other.

We aren't sure why there here or how.

But we sure as hell want them out.

 **NOTE:YOU CAN DO ANY FRANCHISE YOU WANT**

 **MAKE SURE IT FITS INTO THE STORY I HAVE CRAFTED**

 **WARDUDE101 OVER AND OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**List of Factions and Characters i prefer for Invasion Earth**

 **If you want write the story REMMBER TO PM ME.**

Factions:

United States Millitary-Real Life

Russian Millitary-Real Life

Covenant-Halo

United Nations Space Command-Halo

Decptiocons-Transformers:Prime

Autobots-Transformers:Prime

Zombies-Nuff said

Characters

The Toa Nuva-Bionicle

Makuta Teridax-Bionicle

Master Chief-Halo

Arbiter Thiel Vadam-Halo

Cortana-Halo

The RED Mercs-TF2

 **Alright right,REMMBER to pm me if you want to use this as a template**

 **Wardude101 over and out**


	3. Timeline

**Here's the timelime of events**

12/31/2016-At 0430 hours residents of Parkinson, Mississippi reported seeing what can only be described as a portal. The National guard sent 150 men to investigate the scene. They arrived at 0435 hours, only to be met by a group of aliens with advance weapons and armor. At 0450 hours the Aliens fired at the Soldiers. When the guns feel silent and the guards were evacuated, 120 Guards men were dead as well as most of the aliens.

1/1/2017-Parkinson is evacuated as over 1500 National Guardsmen,Army and Marine Reservist,and Special Forces soldiers arrived to secure the location. The Aliens assaulted the town this time with tank support. The US Was able to hold the town, but at the cost of 39 dead and 64 Wounded. The Aliens lost 59 Dead in the Skirmish. A study of the wounds caused by the aliens found that the alien's weapons left burns on the skin and even left a scorch mark on one of the M1 Abrams.

1/4/2017-In a small village in Siberia, a message i picked up by radio operators of The Russian Military.

"Hello...There's only two of us left...The rest are-"

*CRASH*

"NO NO NO. GOD HELP ME PLE-"

*static*

1/5/2017-27 Russian Spetznaz Operatives are sent to investigate the signal. When they arrive they find the village ransacked. They spot small figure standing alone

"Hey you. What happened here"

"..."

"HEY."

"Answer m-"

"RRAAAGHV"

1/6/2017-The sole surving Commando is evacuated. When he's questioned He reports that his collages were attacked by what can only be described as zombies. Eventually the rest of the commandos were dead. The survivor managed to head to the PZ Were he was evacuated via Russian Airforce ordered a massive airstrike on the village turning it into rubble. However some of the zombies managed to escape and the virus spread to several other villages before the Military was able to contain the virus.

1/7/2017-Portals like the one seen in Parkision at reported across the Globe. It followed the same pattern as Parkision. The only difference would be who came out of it. Sometimes it would be robots. Sometimes it would be futuristic soldiers,sometimes it would be aliens.

2/3/2017-A skrimrish between a group of US Marines and Some of the same aliens from Parkision ends in disaster. All but one of the Marines were killed. When interviewed,Corporal Mike Francis Reports how he lived.

"I remember seeing them checking if we were dead or not. If they found you were alive they shot ya. I played dead till I was sure they were gone. I was in pretty bad shape. I kept trying to crawl up until I couldn't go on anymore."

"Than how were you able to make it back"

"I was lying on ground when I saw a figure. It wasn human,that much was clear it looked blue, and had yellow eyes. All I remmber was seeing the figure do some gestures with it's hands and then I blacked out. Next thing I know in in some field hospital."

"When you were found the doc said he didn't see any even a bruise. So whatever the figure did it worked"

The figure that saved Corporal(Now Sergent) Francis's life has been seen at least 3 times under similar circumstances. It became known as 'The Blue Angel'

3/23/2017-By know The Iberian Peninsula, Portions of Western Russia,The Balcti States,Sicly,Some of North America,Central America, The Austrailian coast,The Chinese Coast,Cuba,Normndy,Scotland,and Half of Brazil are are all under the control of the Unkwons

3/29/2017-Present Day


End file.
